idolmasterfandomcom-20200223-history
THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS STARLIGHT STAGE/Playable Songs
STARLIGHT STAGE Onegai! Cinderella Cover.png|Onegai! Cinderella STARLIGHT STAGE Todoke! Idol Cover.png|Todoke! Idol STARLIGHT STAGE Kagayaku Sekai no Mahou Cover.png|Kagayaku Sekai no Mahou STARLIGHT STAGE We're the Friends! Cover.png|We're the Friends! STARLIGHT_STAGE_Message_Cover.png|Message STARLIGHT_STAGE_Absolute NIne_Cover.png|Absolute NIne STARLIGHT_STAGE_Tsubomi_Cover.png|Tsubomi STARLIGHT_STAGE_EVERMORE_Cover.png|EVERMORE THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS VIEWING REVOLUTION Yes! Party Time!! Cover.jpg|Yes! Party Time!! THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER Take me☆Take you Cover.jpg|Take me☆Take you STARLIGHT_STAGE_Kimi no Soba de Zutto_Cover 2.jpg|Kimi no Soba de Zutto THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER Koi ga Saku Kisetsu Cover.jpg|Koi ga Saku Kisetsu STARLIGHT_STAGE_always_Cover 2.jpg|always STARLIGHT_STAGE_Vast world_Cover.png|Vast world STARLIGHT_STAGE_Trust me_Cover.png|Trust me STARLIGHT_STAGE_Kimi e no Uta_Cover.png|Kimi e no Uta STARLIGHT_STAGE_Aozora Yell_Cover.png|Aozora Yell STARLIGHT_STAGE_Stage Bye Stage_Cover.png|Stage Bye Stage THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER Yume o Nozoitara.png|Yume o Nozoitara (for BEST3 VERSION) STARLIGHT_STAGE_Sun! High! Gold!_Cover.png|Sun! High! Gold! STARLIGHT_STAGE_Atashi Ponkotsu Android_Cover.png|Atashi Ponkotsu Android STARLIGHT_STAGE_Nation Blue_Cover.png|Nation Blue STARLIGHT_STAGE_Orange Sapphire_Cover.png|Orange Sapphire STARLIGHT_STAGE_Susume☆Otome ~jewel parade~ (CUTE VERSION)_Cover.jpg|Susume☆Otome ~jewel parade~ (CUTE VERSION) STARLIGHT_STAGE_Susume☆Otome ~jewel parade~ (COOL VERSION_Cover.jpg|Susume☆Otome ~jewel parade~ (COOL VERSION) STARLIGHT_STAGE_Susume☆Otome ~jewel parade~ (PASSION VERSION_Cover.jpg|Susume☆Otome ~jewel parade~ (PASSION VERSION) STARLIGHT_STAGE_Susume☆Otome ~jewel parade~_Cover.png|Susume☆Otome ~jewel parade~ STARLIGHT_STAGE_Pastel Pink na Koi_Cover.png|Pastel Pink na Koi STARLIGHT_STAGE_Orgel no Kobako_Cover.png|Orgel no Kobako STARLIGHT_STAGE_Zettai Tokken Shuchou Shimasuu!_Cover.png|Zettai Tokken Shuchou Shimasuu! STARLIGHT_STAGE_Gokigen Party Night (CUTE VERSION)_Cover.jpg|Gokigen Party Night (CUTE VERSION) STARLIGHT_STAGE_Gokigen Party Night (COOL VERSION)_Cover.jpg|Gokigen Party Night (COOL VERSION) STARLIGHT_STAGE_Gokigen Party Night (PASSION VERSION)_Cover.jpg|Gokigen Party Night (PASSION VERSION) STARLIGHT_STAGE_Gokigen Party Night_Cover.png|Gokigen Party Night STARLIGHT_STAGE_Ashita Mata Aeru yo ne_Cover.png|Ashita Mata Aeru yo ne STARLIGHT_STAGE_Saite Jewel_Cover.png|Saite Jewel STARLIGHT_STAGE_Kimi ni Ippai☆_Cover.png|Kimi ni Ippai☆ STARLIGHT_STAGE_Near to You (CUTE VERSION)_Cover.jpg|Near to You (CUTE VERSION) STARLIGHT_STAGE_Near to You (COOL VERSION)_Cover.jpg|Near to You (COOL VERSION) STARLIGHT_STAGE_Near to You (PASSION VERSION)_Cover.jpg|Near to You (PASSION VERSION) STARLIGHT_STAGE_Near to You_Cover.png|Near to You STARLIGHT_STAGE_Gin no Iruka to Atsui Kaze_Cover.png|Gin no Iruka to Atsui Kaze STARLIGHT_STAGE_NATSU KOI -NATSU KOI-_Cover.png|NATSU KOI -NATSU KOI- STARLIGHT_STAGE_Akikaze ni Te o Futte_Cover.png|Akikaze ni Te o Futte STARLIGHT_STAGE_Halloween♥Code_Cover.png|Halloween♥Code STARLIGHT_STAGE_Kuusou Tansa Keikaku_Cover.jpg|Kuusou Tansa Keikaku STARLIGHT_STAGE_Twintail no Kaze_Cover.png|Twintail no Kaze STARLIGHT_STAGE_Frost_Cover.png|Frost STARLIGHT_STAGE_Fuyuzora Precious_Cover.png|Fuyuzora Precious STARLIGHT_STAGE_Sakura no Kaze_Cover.png|Sakura no Kaze STARLIGHT_STAGE_HARURUNRUN_Cover.png|HARURUNRUN STARLIGHT_STAGE_Mikansei no Rekishi_Cover.jpg|Mikansei no Rekishi STARLIGHT_STAGE_Spring Screaming_Cover.png|Spring Screaming STARLIGHT_STAGE_Snow Wings_Cover.png|Snow Wings STARLIGHT_STAGE_Tulip_Cover.png|Tulip STARLIGHT_STAGE_Tulip (SP Version)_Cover.png|Tulip (SP Version) STARLIGHT_STAGE_Hi-Fi☆Days_Cover.png|Hi-Fi☆Days STARLIGHT_STAGE_Seizon Honnou Valkyria_Cover.png|Seizon Honnou Valkyria STARLIGHT_STAGE_Junjou Midnight Densetsu_Cover.png|Junjou Midnight Densetsu STARLIGHT_STAGE_Love∞Destiny_Cover.png|Love∞Destiny STARLIGHT_STAGE_Summer Carnival!! _Cover.png|Summer Carnival!! STARLIGHT_STAGE_Beyond The Starlight_Cover.png|BEYOND THE STARLIGHT STARLIGHT_STAGE_Love Letter_Cover.png|Love Letter STARLIGHT_STAGE_Jet to the Future_Cover.png|Jet to the Future STARLIGHT_STAGE_Ankira!? Kyousoukyoku_Cover.png|Ankira!? Kyousoukyoku STARLIGHT_STAGE_Inochi Moyashite Koiseyo Otome_Cover.png|Inochi Moyashite Koiseyo Otome STARLIGHT_STAGE_Sweet Witches' Night_Cover.png|Sweet Witches' Night STARLIGHT_STAGE_Passionate Fun Fanfare_Cover.png|Passionate Fun Fanfare STARLIGHT_STAGE_Sakura no Koro_Cover.png|Sakura no Koro STARLIGHT_STAGE_∀NSWER_Cover.png|∀NSWER STARLIGHT_STAGE_Nothing but You_Cover.png|Nothing but You STARLIGHT_STAGE_Mouretsu☆Yonaoshi Guilty_Cover.png|Mouretsu☆Yonaoshi Guilty STARLIGHT_STAGE_With Love_Cover.png|With Love STARLIGHT_STAGE_Little Riddle_Cover.png|Little Riddle STARLIGHT_STAGE_Kawaii make MY day!_Cover.png|Kawaii make MY day! STARLIGHT_STAGE_Souyoku no Aria_Cover.png|Souyoku no Aria STARLIGHT_STAGE_Illusionista!_Cover.png|Illusionista! STARLIGHT_STAGE_Twin☆kle★Tail_Cover.png|Twin☆kle★Tail STARLIGHT_STAGE_Trinity Field_Cover.png|Trinity Field STARLIGHT_STAGE_Happy New Yeah!_Cover.png|Happy New Yeah! STARLIGHT_STAGE_Bi ni Iri Sai o Ugatsu_Cover.png|Bi ni Iri Sai o Ugatsu STARLIGHT_STAGE_Virgin Love_Cover.png|Virgin Love STARLIGHT_STAGE_Decoboco Speedster_Cover.png|Decoboco Speedster STARLIGHT_STAGE_Crazy Crazy_Cover.png|Crazy Crazy STARLIGHT_STAGE_GIRLS in the FRONTIER_Cover.png|GIRLS in the FRONTIER STARLIGHT_STAGE_Pretty Liar_Cover.png|Pretty Liar STARLIGHT_STAGE_DoReMi Factory!_Cover.png|DoReMi Factory! STARLIGHT_STAGE_Undead・Dance Rock_Cover.png|Undead・Dance Rock STARLIGHT_STAGE_Starry-Go-Round_Cover.png|Starry-Go-Round STARLIGHT_STAGE_Sunshine See May_Cover.png|Sunshine See May STARLIGHT_STAGE_Palette_Cover.png|Palette STARLIGHT_STAGE_Spice Paradise_Cover.jpg|Spice Paradise STARLIGHT_STAGE_Giyuu Ninkyou Hanafubuki_Cover.png|Giyuu Ninkyou Hanafubuki STARLIGHT_STAGE_Needle Light_Cover.png|Needle Light STARLIGHT_STAGE_Fascinate_Cover.png|Fascinate STARLIGHT_STAGE_O-Ku-Ri-Mo-No Sunday!_Cover.png|O-Ku-Ri-Mo-No Sunday! STARLIGHT_STAGE_Mujuuryoku Shuttle_Cover.png|Mujuuryoku Shuttle STARLIGHT_STAGE_Babel_Cover.png|Babel STARLIGHT_STAGE_comic cosmic_Cover.png|comic cosmic STARLIGHT_STAGE_Mirror Ball Love_Cover.jpg|Mirror Ball Love STARLIGHT_STAGE_TRUE COLORS_Cover.png|TRUE COLORS STARLIGHT_STAGE_Step&Skip_Cover.jpg|Step&Skip STARLIGHT_STAGE_Gossip Club_Cover.jpg|Gossip Club STARLIGHT_STAGE_Secret Daybreak_Cover.png|Secret Daybreak STARLIGHT_STAGE_Gyutto Milky Way_Cover.png|Gyutto Milky Way THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 010 Shimamura Uzuki Cover.jpg|S(mile)ING! THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 001 Shibuya Rin Cover.jpg|Never say never THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 015 Honda Mio Cover.jpg|Mitsuboshi☆☆★ THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 007 Maekawa Miku Cover.jpg|Onedari Shall We~? THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 012 Tada Riina Cover.jpg|Twilight Sky THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 005 Jougasaki Rika Cover.jpg|DOKIDOKI Rhythm THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 023 Ogata Chieri Cover.jpg|Kazeiro Melody THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 008 Moroboshi Kirari Cover.jpg|Marshmallow☆Kiss THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 002 Futaba Anzu Cover.jpg|Anzu no Uta THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 006 Kanzaki Ranko Cover.jpg|Tsubomi Yumemiru Rapsodia ~Alma no Michibiki~ THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 003 Mimura Kanako Cover.jpg|Chocolat Tiara THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 019 Nitta Minami Cover.jpg|Venus Syndrome THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 017 Akagi Miria Cover.jpg|Romantic Now THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 024 Anastasia Cover.jpg|You're stars shine on me THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 009 Jougasaki Mika Cover.jpg|TOKIMEKI Escalate THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 011 Kohinata Miho Cover.jpg|Naked Romance THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 014 Kawashima Mizuki Cover.jpg|Angel Breeze THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 013 Totoki Airi Cover.jpg|Apple Pie Princess THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 021 Sakuma Mayu Cover.jpg|Everyday Dream THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 031 Sagisawa Fumika Cover.jpg|Bright Blue STARLIGHT_STAGE_Rockin' Emotion_Cover.png|Rockin' Emotion THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 029 Kobayakawa Sae Cover.jpg|Hanakanzashi HANAKANZASHI THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 034 Hayami Kanade Cover.jpg|Hotel Moonside THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 025 Takamori Aiko Cover.jpg|Osanpo Camera THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 018 Abe Nana Cover.jpg|Märchen Debut! THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 027 Kamiya Nao Cover.jpg|2nd SIDE THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 016 Hino Akane Cover.jpg|Nekketsu Otome A THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 033 Miyamoto Frederica Cover.jpg|Ki-ma-gu-re☆Cafe au lait! THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 028 Hojo Karen Cover.jpg|Hakka -Hakka- THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 026 Hoshi Syoko Cover.jpg|Dokukinoko Densetsu THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 038 Ichinose Shiki Cover.jpg|Himitsu no Toilette THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 022 Shirasaka Koume Cover.jpg|Chiisana Koi no Misshitsu Jiken THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 037 Katagiri Sanae Cover.jpg|Can't Stop!! THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 042 Nakano Yuka Cover.jpg|Koiiro Energy THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 039 Shiomi Syuko Cover.jpg|Ao no Ichibanboshi THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 032 Himekawa Yuki Cover.jpg|Kimochi ii yo ne Ittoushou! THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 040 Sakurai Momoka Cover.jpg|La Vie en Rose THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 036 Tachibana Arisu Cover.jpg|in fact THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 030 Hori Yuko Cover.jpg|Miracle Telepathy THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 045 Igarashi Kyoko Cover.jpg|Koi no Hamburg♪ THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 043 Ninomiya Asuka Cover.jpg|Kyoumei Sekai no Ontorojii THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 041 Ohtsuki Yui Cover.jpg|Radio Happy THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 020 Koshimizu Sachiko Cover.jpg|To my darling... THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 035 Ichihara Nina Cover.jpg|Minna no Kimochi THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 004 Takagaki Kaede Cover.jpg|Koi Kaze STARLIGHT_STAGE_Koi Kaze -Hanaba-_Cover.png|Koi Kaze -Hanaba- THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 044 Aiba Yumi Cover.jpg|lilac time THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 046 Otokura Yuuki Cover.jpg|Oikaze Running THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 047 Matsunaga Ryo Cover.jpg|One Life THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 048 Yorita Yoshino Cover.jpg|Inori no Hana THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 049 Seki Hiromi Cover.jpg|Rakuen THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 050 Mifune Miyu Cover.jpg|Last Kiss THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 051 Murakami Tomoe Cover.jpg|Onna no Michi wa Hoshi no Michi THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 052.jpg|Tani no Soko de Saku Hana wa STARLIGHT_STAGE_Honoo no Hana_Cover.png|Honoo no Hana STARLIGHT_STAGE_LOVE☆Has Come_Cover.png|LOVE☆Has Come THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 054.jpg|Sugar Heart☆Revolution THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 053.jpg|Mori no Kuni Kara STARLIGHT_STAGE_Hanikami days_Cover.png|Hanikami days STARLIGHT_STAGE_AnemoneStar_Cover.png|AnemoneStar STARLIGHT_STAGE_Step!_Cover.jpg|Step! STARLIGHT_STAGE_Nyan to☆Spectacle_Cover.jpg|Nyan to☆Spectacle STARLIGHT_STAGE_SUPERLOVE☆_Cover.png|SUPERLOVE☆ STARLIGHT_STAGE_Star!!_Cover.png|Star!! STARLIGHT_STAGE_Yuubae Present_Cover.png|Yuubae Present THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS ANIMATION PROJECT 02 Memories Cover.jpg|Memories THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS ANIMATION PROJECT 03 -Engel- Adanasu Tsurugi Hikari no Shirabe Cover.jpg|-Engel- Adanasu Tsurugi Hikari no Shirabe THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS ANIMATION PROJECT 04 Happy×2 Days Cover.jpg|Happy×2 Days THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS ANIMATION PROJECT 05 LET'S GO HAPPY!! Cover.jpg|LET'S GO HAPPY!! THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS ANIMATION PROJECT 06 ØωØver!! Cover.jpg|ØωØver!! THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS ANIMATION PROJECT 07 Dekitate Evo! Revo! Generation! Cover.jpg|Dekitate Evo! Revo! Generation! THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS ANIMATION PROJECT 08 GOIN'!!! Cover.jpg|GOIN'!!! STARLIGHT_STAGE_Shine!!_Cover.png|Shine!! STARLIGHT_STAGE_Yumeiro Harmony_Cover.png|Yumeiro Harmony STARLIGHT_STAGE_Watashi-iro Gift_Cover.png|Watashi-iro Gift STARLIGHT_STAGE_Heart Voice_Cover.png|Heart Voice STARLIGHT_STAGE_Wonder goes on!!_Cover.png|Wonder goes on!! STARLIGHT_STAGE_Kono Sora no Shita_Cover.png|Kono Sora no Shita STARLIGHT_STAGE_Nebula Sky_Cover.png|Nebula Sky STARLIGHT_STAGE_Trancing Pulse_Cover.png|Trancing Pulse STARLIGHT_STAGE_Kokoro Moyou_Cover.png|Kokoro Moyou STARLIGHT_STAGE_Nagareboshi Kiseki_Cover.png|Nagareboshi Kiseki THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS ANIMATION PROJECT 2nd Season 07 M@GIC☆ Cover.jpg|M@GIC☆ STARLIGHT_STAGE_STORY_Cover.png|STORY STARLIGHT_STAGE_Aikurushii_Cover.png|Aikurushii STARLIGHT_STAGE_Flip Flop_Cover.png|Flip Flop STARLIGHT_STAGE_Lunatic Show_Cover.png|Lunatic Show STARLIGHT_STAGE_shabon song_Cover.png|shabon song STARLIGHT_STAGE_Nocturne_Cover.png|Nocturne THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS LITTLE STARS! Kira! Mankai Smile Cover.jpg|Kira! Mankai Smile THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS LITTLE STARS! Étude wa Ikkyoku Dake Cover.jpg|Étude wa Ikkyoku Dake THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS LITTLE STARS! SUNFLOWER Cover.jpg|SUN♡FLOWER THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS LITTLE STARS! Kyun Kyun Max Cover.jpg|Kyun Kyun Max THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS LITTLE STARS! Max Beat Cover.jpg|Max Beat THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS LITTLE STARS! TAKAMARI☆CLIMAXXX!!!!! Cover.jpg|TAKAMARI☆CLIMAXXX!!!!! STARLIGHT_STAGE_Flip Flop ~For SS3A rearrange Mix~_Cover.png|Flip Flop ~For SS3A rearrange Mix~ STARLIGHT_STAGE_shabon song ~For SS3A rearrange Mix~_Cover.png|shabon song ~For SS3A rearrange Mix~ STARLIGHT_STAGE_Lunatic Show ~For SS3A rearrange Mix~_Cover.png|Lunatic Show ~For SS3A rearrange Mix~ STARLIGHT_STAGE_Nocturne ~For SS3A rearrange Mix~_Cover.png|Nocturne ~For SS3A rearrange Mix~ STARLIGHT_STAGE_Aikurushii ~For SS3A rearrange Mix~_Cover.png|Aikurushii ~For SS3A rearrange Mix~ STARLIGHT_STAGE_Kagayaku Sekai no Mahou -Magical Step Forward Remix-_Cover.png|Kagayaku Sekai no Mahou -Magical Step Forward Remix- STARLIGHT_STAGE_Gokigen Party Night -Dance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Remix-_Cover.png|Gokigen Party Night -Dance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Remix- STARLIGHT_STAGE_Near to You -PicoPico D’n’B Remix-_Cover.png|Near to You -PicoPico D’n’B Remix- STARLIGHT_STAGE_Kimi to Boku no Mirai_Cover.png|Kimi to Boku no Mirai STARLIGHT_STAGE_Treasure☆_Cover.png|Treasure☆ STARLIGHT_STAGE_Angel Dream_Cover.png|Angel Dream STARLIGHT_STAGE_Natsuiro_Cover.png|Natsuiro STARLIGHT_STAGE_Sayonara Bus_Cover.png|Sayonara Bus STARLIGHT_STAGE_LOVE & PEACH_Cover.png|LOVE & PEACH STARLIGHT_STAGE_HOT LIMIT_Cover.png|HOT LIMIT STARLIGHT_STAGE_Tomodachi no Uta_Cover.png|Tomodachi no Uta STARLIGHT_STAGE_Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo_Cover.png|Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo STARLIGHT_STAGE_Niji_Cover.png|Niji STARLIGHT_STAGE_Star Loveration_Cover.png|Star Loveration STARLIGHT_STAGE_Tsubasa_Cover.png|Tsubasa STARLIGHT_STAGE_LIFE_Cover.png|LIFE STARLIGHT_STAGE_♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡_Cover.png|♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ STARLIGHT_STAGE_Hello Especially_Cover.png|Hello Especially STARLIGHT_STAGE_Zenryoku☆Summer!_Cover.png|Zenryoku☆Summer! STARLIGHT_STAGE_Tatta_Cover.png|Tatta STARLIGHT_STAGE_YELLOW YELLOW HAPPY_Cover.jpg|YELLOW YELLOW HAPPY STARLIGHT_STAGE_HIGH PRESSURE_Cover.jpg|HIGH PRESSURE STARLIGHT_STAGE_Humming ga Kikoeru_Cover.jpg|Humming ga Kikoeru STARLIGHT_STAGE_Kurenai_Cover.jpg|Kurenai STARLIGHT_STAGE_Hajimete no Chuu_Cover.jpg|Hajimete no Chuu STARLIGHT_STAGE_RAGE OF DUST_Cover.jpg|RAGE OF DUST STARLIGHT_STAGE_Amairo no Kami no Otome_Cover.jpg|Amairo no Kami no Otome STARLIGHT_STAGE_Kimi no Seishun wa Kagayaite Iru ka_Cover.jpg|Kimi no Seishun wa Kagayaite Iru ka STARLIGHT_STAGE_Ookina Furudokei_Cover.jpg|Ookina Furudokei STARLIGHT_STAGE_Kaze ni Naritai_Cover.jpg|Kaze ni Naritai STARLIGHT_STAGE_COLORS_Cover.jpg|COLORS STARLIGHT_STAGE_Mosaic Kakera_Cover.jpg|Mosaic Kakera STARLIGHT_STAGE_O2_Cover.jpg|O2 STARLIGHT_STAGE_Revive_Cover.jpg|Revive STARLIGHT_STAGE_EZ DO DANCE_Cover.jpg|EZ DO DANCE STARLIGHT_STAGE_WHITE BREATH_Cover.png|WHITE BREATH STARLIGHT_STAGE_Gakuen Tengoku_Cover.png|Gakuen Tengoku STARLIGHT_STAGE_STAR_Cover.png|STAR Category:CINDERELLA GIRLS Category:STARLIGHT STAGE